Conflicting Emotions
by littledemonpixie
Summary: When it comes time for a choice will love prevail? RoyxRiza
1. Ooops! Assumptions!

**Conflicting Emotions**

**By:** Comm. Butler

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist and or any of its characters, even though I wish I did. However I do own Brigadier General Joshua Yong so don't steal him, not that you would but…

**Author's Note:** Okay I think I have gotten over not only the loss of Maes Hughes, but also the end of my favorite show, JAG, and now I can write something humorous. This fic is kind of short and may only have two or three parts if that, so when it ends it's over! This does NOT really follow the timeline of FMA, it's just a bit of fun, so don't get on my case about it. WARNING: This is a Roy/Riza so if you don't support, then get the hell out of here!

* * *

**Sunday**

**2200 Local (10 o'clock for all you civilians)**

**Hughes' Household**

"Oh it's so pretty! I love it!"

"Yeah! Wow I wish someone would spend that much on me!"

"Look how it sparkles!" Several women clustered around Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye in the home of Maes and Grace Hughes. Hawkeye looked a little embarrassed as they turned her hand over and examined the sparkling engagement ring on her finger. Grace asked then,

"Who gave it to you?"

"Huh?"

"Was it Colonel Mustang?"

"Umm…"

"Oh was it really!" Another woman gasped.

"I knew that you two were perfect!" Another chorused. Hawkeye just kept her mouth shut and glanced over her shoulder at Colonel Mustang who was talking deeply with Hughes. All of the women saw the look and giggled.

"Yes! That has to be it! Oh when is the wedding? Is it going to be military or civilian?" They all waited in silence while Hawkeye answered.

"Well actually, I don't know but we'll figure it out."

"Aww! Tell us as soon as you find out!" The women dispersed leaving Hawkeye some air to breathe as they went to tell their husbands what they just found out.

"Look Hughes it not a measure of security as more of a measure of how much of a budget we…" Roy stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was immediately grabbed him into a strong embrace by Armstrong who bellowed,

"I never thought you had it in you chap! Congratulations!"

"Wha…"

"Oh don't be so modest!" Another man joined in and clapped Mustang on the back. He was soon surrounded with men congratulating him and telling him he really done it this time. He just let them talk. He looked at Hughes who shrugged and then clapped his hands twice.

"Attention all! It's been wonderful to have you all here tonight!" He stopped for the clapping that followed and then continued.

"Unfortunately it's getting very late and my little Alicia, what a darling! Have you seen her picture? Oh well it's time that she goes to bed so I'm afraid we will have to adjourn this evening." There was a small groan the circled the room and then everyone began to file out. Almost everyone had left and Mustang was helping Hughes straighten up while Hawkeye and Grace put Alicia to bed. Mustang pulled something from his pocket.

"Hey Hughes I need you to see something."

"Sure what is it Roy?"

"This." He tossed the thing from his pocket to Hughes who opened it then cocked an eyebrow.

"This is what I think it is, isn't it?"

"Damn right it is."

"You know I was only joking with you to piss you off."

"So, I took it seriously and I think I…"

"Honey Alicia wants her Daddy!" Grace called.

"Alright! I'll be right there! Roy think about this, if it's for you know who then well, good luck." Hughes handed Mustang the item back and dashed away to his daughter. Hawkeye emerged from the hall and she tucked her left hand into the pocket of her jeans to hide the ring.

"Sir."

"Lieutenant." Mustang nodded and then grabbing his jacket helped Hawkeye into hers and promptly left without another word. Hawkeye said goodbye to Grace and then left as well for her apartment. Little did they know that in just a few hours, more then just words would exchange between them.

**Same Night**

**Hughes' Household**

**2330 Local (11:30)**

"You know what is wonderful honey?" Grace asked as she lay beside Hughes in bed.

"Other then you?" Hughes replied. Grace giggled.

"Yes other then me."

"Well then no."

"Riza is getting married."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I saw the ring today, it's beautiful. I had no idea that a military salary could afford that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on Maes, you know the Colonel asked her! It just has to be him! I mean they are perfect for each other!" Grace rested her head on Hughes chest and he let out a sigh.

"There's only one problem with that." Hughes turned away from her and on his side.

"There is?"

"Yeah… Darling do I have a flame proof uniform?"

"What on Earth are you going to need that for?"

"Because… the Colonel doesn't know yet…" Hughes muttered and then closed his eyes. He needed all the sleep he could get.

* * *

SO? Do you want the next chapter?

If you do then send a pretty little review.


	2. Rings of Choice

**AN: OKAY! Here is part two! I spent have the night typing it and now I'm posting it here! I can't beileve the reviews thus far. I don't check my email for three days and I wind up like fifty reviews (after all I did post a lot) anywho enjoy, and don't throw things after you read the end of this chapter! PLEASE! practices ducking quickly**

**

* * *

**

TWO

**Monday**

**1100 Local (11 am)**

**Central**

"So you're telling me that there isn't anything we can do about this research?"

"Not a thing sir, now where do you want these filed?" Hawkeye almost snapped. Mustang glared.

"Why the hell are you in such a damn hurry! You've been like this for almost two months Lieutenant and frankly it's causing you to be sloppy!"

"I have an appointment sir."

"More important then your work?"

"Colonel! You should know that my duty means everything! I don't think it's fair of you to assume sir!" Hawkeye snarled as she jammed a file into it respective place. Mustang sat down in his chair and muttered.

"Stupid PMS, so moody."

"What was that sir?" Hawkeye demanded and slammed her left fist on his desk.

"I was just commenting… WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?" He jumped out of his chair and grabbed Hawkeye's hand from across the desk.

"It's an engagement ring sir."

"En… en…gagement RING?" Roy's temple began to twitch.

"Yes."

"So this is where you have been rushing off to. To see your fiancé?"

"Quite frankly sir I don't think it's any of your business."

"Not MY business! How can you… oh Lieutenant…" Mustang raised his gloved hand in a snapping position when there was a knock on the door.

"ENTER!" Mustang roared. His anger instantly disappeared a man stepped into the room.

"Colonel Mustang I presume?" The man inquired.

"Brigadier General!" Mustang wheezed. What in the hell was a Brigadier General doing here? He saluted and was about to kick Hawkeye for not saluting him when the Brigadier General walked over and kissed her on the cheek. All Mustang could do was move his mouth, no words would come out.

"At ease Colonel. How is my beautiful Lieutenant today?" The Brigadier General turned his attention back to Hawkeye.

"Just fine. Uh Colonel this my fiancé, Brigadier General Joshua Yong."

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Mustang stammered, trying to maintain dignity and not start blowing things up. He was about to say something else when the phone rang; he dived and picked it up.

"Colonel Mustang."

"_Hey there Roy ol' boy how goes it with the Lieutenant?"_

"Just peachy."

"Well that's about to change, there is a Brigadier General from the South facility on the way to see her, if you know what I mean."

"Damn it Hughes! I think you're a little bit late! AGH!" Mustang slammed the receiver down and snapping his fingers set his phone ablaze on his desk.

"Easy on the…" Hawkeye began to correct.

"Just go Lieutenant. I won't need you anymore today so just have a good day." Mustang sighed and then saluted the General again, who put an arm around Riza's waist and lead her out of his office.

As soon as Hawkeye had left the room she heard a yell of frustration and then felt a huge heat at her back. Turning around she saw a pillar of flame coming from Mustang's office. She whipped back around to face Joshua and smiled.

"He's not usually like this, he's actually very reserved."

"I'm sure he is Sweetheart. It was awful nice of him to give you the rest of the day off."

"Yes, yes it was." Riza agreed guiltily as they walked down the hall together.

"DAMN IT WHY? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE _HIM_!" Roy yelled and kicked the small coffee table in his office.

"Why did it have to be a FUCKING general? Especially that one! She's _my _Lieutenant!" Roy blasted one of the couches and sent it up in flames. His office was in shambles. He had been ranting and screaming for an hour and no one dared go near his office. Well except for Hughes who stuck his head in. Mustang about blasted it off.

"WHOA! Calm down there Roy! I think you are a little flame happy today!"

"SHUT UP HUGHES! It's your fault! Why didn't you…" Roy snarled.

"Actually it isn't my fault. It's yours, you weren't quick enough."

"Or not good enough." Mustang collapsed in his desk chair and groaned.

"Maybe. Look either way she had needs and apparently General Yong met them. I did some research and found a little info on him, turns out he's a…"

"I know who he is! He and I hate each other. He's the Wave Alchemist."

"Really?" Hughes looked impressed.

"What the hell am I going to do Hughes?"

"Well you could start by cleaning up your office. It will help you relax." Hughes then left Mustang who using his alchemy repaired the extensive damage to his office. Then he took the item he had shown Hughes the other night from his desk drawer and flung it across the room and stared out the windows.

1910 Local (7:10pm)

Central

"I'll be right back, I just left my coat in the Colonel's office." Hawkeye assured Yong as she dashed into Central and down the various halls to Mustang's office. The door was open so she walked in and was met by the heavy gaze of Mustang.

"Good evening sir. I left my coat here, I was just coming to get it."

"Why him?" Mustang asked.

"Pardon me sir?"

"Why Wave?"

"Oh, well he's kind and generous, he can provide…"

"And?"

"And you know what sir I don't see why you care! He's bonafied."

"What the hell? So that makes him a suitor!"

"Well that's better then you are sir! You're nothing but a skirt chasing, lying, womanizing, ego driven jerk! That's what makes you two different! Oh, I see what all this is about! You can't stand the fact that I turned you down! The great Flame Alchemist and flamer of women's hearts, well guess what sir! I'm walking out right now! If you can't handle it then I'll transfer or resign!" Hawkeye turned on her heel and when she grabbed her jacket Mustang got up and pulled on his own jacket.

"Lieutenant… Riza, come here." The way his voice softened so suddenly made her curious so she came to stand in front of Mustang's desk. Mustang took the item from his pocket from where he had picked it up and opening the small velvet box set it on the desk so it was facing her. Hawkeye stared down at it.

Nestled inside it was a beautiful gold engagement ring, complete with two small diamonds and one large princess cut diamond that glittered in the light, bright, innocent and promising. Mustang came around to stand behind Riza and he whispered.

"The middle one was my great-grand mother's. It's your choice Riza; it's never too late. However I wish you good luck, whatever you choose and you have my blessing, I won't fight it anymore. Good night." Roy kissed her softly on the cheek and then left Riza standing there in his office, alone with a heavy heart.

This wasn't part of the plan. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She met Joshua and before she had known what hit her she was wearing his ring. She had no idea she could have been wearing Roy's. She picked up the ring and slipping off the one on her finger she put on Roy's. It fit perfectly and looked so much more reasonable then the one from Yong. No, this wasn't good she couldn't do it. It would cause too much of a problem, and what if… what if something happened. No, she couldn't get that close, no matter what. It was better this way.

"I'm sorry, I can't Roy, I want to but I can't." She whispered and closed the box, before setting it in the middle of his desk and turning off the lights she went to the waiting arms of Joshua Yong.

* * *

Ppppllleasse submit a review... EEK! pulls on helmet and ducks 


	3. Its That Scene You're Waiting for Sorta

**AN: Okay here is part three I whipped it up as fast as I could, (there was someone who wanted to throw lead at me) so here it is... oh and just so you know for those of you who don't I am a GIRL! Just so you don't get confused!**

**

* * *

**

Three

**Friday (Three months later)**

**1245 Local**

**Central**

"So the wedding is tomorrow then?" Roy asked over his lunch. Riza nodded.

"Yes, yes it is. Will…"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm glad to hear it sir."

"Hmm." Roy then focused intently back on his lunch. Riza looked down at her own and suddenly lost her appetite. Mustang was trying really hard to be the best friend and superior he could be. He didn't seem to mind when Joshua came to pick her up for lunch or in the evenings. He had helped Riza with the wedding plans a little, pulling some strings, he most certainly owed it to her and even invited them both to dinner as a sort of belated engagement celebration, but Hawkeye wasn't fooled. They hadn't spoken about the confrontation in Mustang's office three months ago. Hawkeye could see the affect just being in the same room with her was having on him. He would instantly appear more somber and depressed then usual, and wouldn't say much. She hated the looks he would give her when he thought she wasn't looking. They were so sad and hopeless and more and more she would note the faint smell of liquor and smoke on him. It seemed he was spending more nights drinking and blasting things with his alchemy then he was sleeping.

"Don't get so down Lieutenant, after all you are the bride."

"Thank you sir. If you'll excuse me I have some papers to pick up for your signature."

"You're dismissed Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir." Hawkeye walked out quickly and left Mustang to his own depressed thoughts. He pulled out the box holding the ring he had kept to give to Riza and Riza alone. He opened it and about shouted when he saw that there wasn't a ring in the black velvet.

"No! Where is it? What if… the wedding is tomorrow!" He hit his knees and began to search frantically. Why hadn't he looked in the box before now? Why had he waited to find out from Riza? Because he couldn't' stand the heartbreak was why. Maybe this was the sign saying 'you lost so give up.' Well she was getting married tomorrow morning. He pulled a bottle of vodka out of another drawer and raising it to a photo he had of her hidden among the papers on his desk he muttered,

"Here's to conflicting emotions, lost hopes and lovely brides, Lieutenant."

**Saturday**

**0958 Local**

**Cathedral of Divine Faith at Central Headquarters**

"I can't do it! No! I don't want to!" Riza clung to the doorframe of her dressing room while Grace and Winry pulled on her.

"You have to! If you don't what will the Colonel think?"

"Huh?" Riza's grasp loosened and the combined strength of the two women they pulled the nervous Lieutenant to an upright position. Winry shoved her bouquet into her hands and Grace made sure her veil was on straight and she looked all right. Then the two of them stepped back and joined the procession. Riza reached into the front of her dress and pulled out Mustang's engagement ring. Looking down at it she sighed and finally looked at the engraving on the inside. She knew she probably shouldn't have taken it, but she couldn't very well leave it either. Tipping the ring up she read aloud.

" 'Riza- My only flame.' Oh damn it!" Riza stomped her foot and clutched the ring tightly in her fist.

Why the hell was she standing here in a wedding gown marrying a Brigadier General who spoiled her and put her on a pedestal like a weak little doll? When she could be chasing down rouge alchemists and lowlifes, shooting guns and dodging explosions, with Mustang at her back to watch and protect her. She didn't want to get hurt was why. She didn't want to be so close to Roy that if something happened that she would be hurt. Joshua was much safer then Roy and definitely in a less dangerous position, he hardly knew about the Elrics or the Philosopher's Stone. She had to do this, she couldn't go on by herself anymore, and besides it was nice to come home after a long day of work and not have to cook dinner. The only other downgrade was the fact that Joshua wanted a family and that for Riza meant the end of her military career. Oh the sacrifices that one makes to like.

To like? Not love? Now why was… oh right she loved Roy, not Joshua, but she couldn't let it show, it was too late to back out now. She'd committed. Riza tucked the ring back into her dress and then headed for the alter, just as the music was cued. Her eyes scanned the crowd of uniforms and lovely dressed persons, searching for Mustang. She saw everyone from work and some faces she didn't know, Ed and Al had managed to show up. After all Winry was a bridesmaid. No matter the church was packed, but for here it seemed so empty. Riza climbed the couple steps up the alter to come and stand at the side of Joshua Yong in his dress uniform. She took his hand and plastered a smile on her face.

The priest began the ceremony like the thousands he had performed before, addressing the congregation and then the bride and groom. Riza's stomach tightened when he asked aloud,

"If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your… peace." He paused slightly as the soft slam of a door sounded through the church. Riza turned and saw Mustang standing in the back of the room with his dress uniform on and his cover in his hands. The priest cleared his throat and asked again,

"Are there any objections?" Riza saw Roy shift from one foot to the other, but say nothing. The priest seeing the exchange nodded and continued on with the ceremony…

"I do…"

"An do you Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye take Brigadier General Joshua Yong to be your lawful wedded husband, for richer or poorer, for sickness and in health…" Riza tuned out the rest of the words, as she silently pondered why Roy hadn't burst in gloves blazing, flags flying and swept her off her feet. Was it possible that he had truly given up? Was it possible that he didn't care any…

"Darling." Joshua whispered.

"Huh? Oh, yes, right, of course." Riza nodded and the priest smiled.

"Then by the power vested in me by all that is under the Heavens I now pronounce you husband and…"

"NO! Don't say it!" Roy shouted as he ran down the aisle and jumped up beside Riza on the alter. He fell to his knees and grabbed her at the waist tightly. She rested a head on his head. His eyes looked up at her pleadingly.

"Riza look at me! Is this what you want?"

"What is?"

"Is it? Is it really? Do you want to go through with this?"

"Well,"

"Is it? Yes or No!"

"Yes, I want to…" Mustang pulled back from her and stood up abruptly. He gave a curt nod and then saluted Yong.

"I apologize for the interruption sir. I just needed to know."

"Of course." Yong nodded still smiling. Mustang turned and walked out of the church confidently. Riza stood there in shock for a minute and it was the elderly priest who retrieved her focus.

"You may kiss the bride."

"Finally." Yong leaned down to meet her lips, but instead his lips met cold metal.

"I don't think so."

"Riza what are you…" Yong muttered.

"That's all your going to kiss this time around. Now your going to let me walk out of here and go with Mustang, aren't you?

"No I won't stand for you to go to that bastard."

"Watch it!" Riza clicked off the safety before continuing.

"If you insult him one more time… be careful he's going to be the next Furhur. It's treason then. Now what are you going to let me do?"

"Walk away."

"That's right, take your ring off my finger… that's a good boy…" Riza kept the gun pointed at Yong as she backed down from the alter and then clicking the safety back on she bolted down the aisle out the back of the church, slipping Mustang's finger on her ring as she went.

The rain hit her full force as she took the steps two at a time down to the street. She prayed she wasn't too late for him; after all he left pretty quickly. As she scanned the street she pulled her veil off and tossed it down beside her and her long hair cascaded behind her and then plastered to her shoulders from the downpour.

A dull roar started at the far end of the street and then through a mist a motorcycle appeared and stopped in front of her, with Mustang sitting atop it.

"I apologize Lieutenant! You would you believe there wasn't a damn place to park for a half mile."

"It's perfectly alright sir! Just get us away from here!"

"As my lady wishes." Roy smiled and Hawkeye leaned over the bike and kissed him soundly, before climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Mustang rested a hand on her left one that was on his stomach and smiled when he felt the ring on her finger. He revved the engine a sped off into the rain, leaving all the complicating emotions behind and racing into the future.

* * *

Should I stay or should I go on? 

Should I say to Hell and trash it?

Send a review and let me know!


End file.
